


Many on One

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Robot sex basically, Sex Bots, watching sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: While the Keeper remains in the Underworld, remains within the dominion of Hades, the god gets to enjoy all that he wished from the mortal.  Of course, that includes his own brand of "training" for Alexios.  The Kolossi are excellent tools to help the misthios "train" that Hades loves to watch from upon his throne.  And Alexios isn't complaining about it at all.
Relationships: Alexios/Hades (Assassin's Creed), Alexios/Several Kolossi (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 17





	Many on One

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another Hades/Alexios fic! Though, this one does include others in on the action rather than the god this time. That was because someone submitted in an ask on my tumblr for some hot Kolossi/Alexios action~ And honestly, I am a simple person and couldn't refuse that! I am so glad that I am getting more and more ideas, and I get to put Alexios through such situations~
> 
> Here is what Anonymous said: "God, I love your Hades/Alexios fics and headcanons. It's amazing and it just works! Do you want to consider something else for your intrigue? Like Hades owning several units of Kolossi in his palace... that are used as robots to fuck Alexios? To have him get fucked nonstop or even experienced getting DP-ed? ;)"
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and let me know if you do~

"The _Kolossi._ The faithful guards that need no substance to survive. Truly the best warriors that cannot bleed."

Hades smirked that slow growing grin of his as his bright fiery eyes watched the entertainment before him now in his palace throne room. One elbow rested against one of the obsidian armrests of his throne and supported his chin up. All his attention was upon this display, almost as though he was presiding over a case in needing of judgement.

"They never tire or quit. They need nothing to sustain them. Of course, a god can enchant them, _enhance_ them as they see fit to carry out their duties."

His realm was one of unique tortures and punishments, but that wasn't all. Hades was merciful too, when it suited his enjoyment.

Now he was certainly witnessing an _arousing_ display of enjoyment for himself.

And maybe a form of "punishment" for the misthios that wandered his realm.

"How are they treating you, _Keeper_?"

The moans falling fast and loud from Alexios' lips dwarfed in tone the purring words from Hades. Not that the god minded at all, this time. Because those moans sounded as good as the screams of mortals and the pleas of the damned as they are thrown into Tartarus. Those moans told anyone who heard them just how good and gifted the mortal was to receive such pleasure in the halls of Hades’ palace.

" _Keeper_ ," the god drawled out, "I'm waiting for my answer now."

The answer would have probably come faster and clearer if one of the Kolossi hadn't just stuck its stone body cock into the misthios' mouth. It, of course, was doing also fine job of holding the sides of Alexios' head within its two hands and thrusting its hips in a relentless pace. The pace should have left any other mortal choking and most certainly bruised in the mouth.

Alexios, however, was _blessed_ by a god.

Hades would not allow his pet to be hurt so simply by such rough-handling. At least, not when it wasn't his own hands doing so.

Hades continued to watch this obsidian guardian statue use Alexios' mouth on command. His eyes then moved to the face that the Keeper was making, seeing all the drool that dripped down and how his eyes would flutter closed before opening wide. There was a bulge in the misthios' throat caused by the Kolossus that Hades appreciated from his point-of-view. He never really got to see it for himself when he shoved his own massive cock down the man's mouth. 

A few thoughts of ways to train his pet's throat passed through his mind before waved his hand in the air. With such a gesture, the Kolossus face-fucking Alexios backed away with a wet gagging sound from the mortal. Its obsidian cock, hard through design and not pleasure, stood proud and glistened with spit in the torchlight.

Once it removed its cock, that left nothing to keep the sounds from Alexios muffled or silenced. Now, he was free to moan and gasp as his body was still being used for Hades' enjoyment.

The god watched those pretty lips that had been stretched so far around the Kolossus' cock form half-attempted words and sounds. He even heard a few, though most of them called out to the gods and specifically to one in particular as well seated and watching. Those were pretty, puffy lips that no one else should be allowed to enjoy but the god of the Underworld.

"Gods! Hades! I can't-" Alexios cried out as his body and rocked with the movement from the other two Kolossi with him now.

One was positioned underneath the misthios, lying flat on its back. Alexios knelt in straddling its hips, taking the statue guardian's cock in his ass as he laid chest-to-chest to it. It, however, did nothing more than that. 

Since it was the one kneeling behind Alexios' ass that was the one moving. Watching it use stony-yet-dexterous fingers open up the misthios had been a delightful pleasure even before it began to fuck Alexios. Hades would have liked to be the one to have opened up the mortal, but he watched in pleasure too. This Kolossus' own cock soon joined in the tight ring of muscle of that sweet mortal entrance, fucking into it at a constant pace.

It surely was going to leave Alexios' entrance stretched wide, maybe even gaping and not so eager to tighten back up.

 _Perfect_ , Hades thought to himself. There was a pleasure in fucking his pet and having his seed leak out of that well-used hole. How Alexios would whine and try to clench down to keep himself from leaking and failing.

The mental images actually produced a reaction within Hades’ body, making his cock twitch now.

Maybe he would _reward_ his pet after all this. 

However, those thoughts of rewards and pleasures were briefly ignored when Alexios’ breath began to become labored. His whole body was drenched in sweat, since only he was the one that could produce it. The Kolossi did not. They just were tools to be used or toys when needed.

"I- I can't- I am cumming-!" Alexios soon yelled out, just before his body shook with another climax reached while the Kolossus continued. It was one climax among so many, that even Hades did not remember how many the mortal had had. He even doubted there was any seed left in the mortal's balls to produce out. The Kolossus beneath Alexios must have its chest dripping with seed.

Hades filed away the idea for later for the misthios to clean it up with his tongue.

Right now, he enjoyed the display that continued to before him.

Alexios couldn’t keep himself up, his arm strength giving way after that last climax. He rested against the Kolossus underneath him, breathing heavily and still moaning as the one that moved behind him continued to fuck him lying there. There was a certain air of defeat that surrounded the misthios _deliciously_.

“I’m so glad you are enjoying yourself, pet.” 

Hades did wonder when it would be a good time to have the Kolossus stop and to have his own fun with Alexios. The thoughts of keeping him seated in his lap, on his cock, just merely there to keep it warm was a nice idea. The misthios would be quiet and so pliant, taking his cock so well after being fucked like he was now.

However, he still was enjoying how the mortal was being fucked into oblivion by the Kolossus. He wondered just how much Alexios could take and how much more he could further push him.

An amused grin formed on his lips as he continued to sit there and witness the display before him. Even when he closed his eyes, the sounds of Alexios’ pitiful moans painted him a mental image that was just as good as the real thing. The way his body moved with each thrust, how his ass took the cock, and how his mouth made so open-mouthed sounds.

The Keeper was definitely like his namesake. One that Hades wasn’t too willing to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
